mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc
Orc, or Orks are savage creatures, hunched and ugly with pig-like faces. They range in color from brown to green but neither version is anything less than evil. Born by the magics of their dark god, Orcs have plagued the world since the cataclysm. Savage creatures who delight in pain, Orcs are like a green plague upon civilized races. Hiding in villages or taken keeps they raid their surroundings and butcher the weak. The goal of an Orc is to become the greatest orc ever. For when a Orc whichever’s enough greatness he is lifted into the heavens by his dark god for a unknown purpose. Biology Orcs have strong square faces knotted with muscles, and jutting jaws with fangs. They are green skinned or brown skinned, sometimes even grey skinned. They are naturally very strong, and are very resilient, taking blows that may kill a normal man. Orc Variety Relations The green skins and brown skins hate each other, each thinking they are the best. They both have a distrust of grey skins but are able to get over it if a grey skin shows enough power and “Tuffness”. Varieties of Orc Green-Skins The Orcs that are more to the north. Generally the most cunning. They contributed to the fall of the Elves. Brown Skins Orcs of the south. Generally more brutal. Fight the Dwarf lands of the south and invade Fife, the majority of Orcs in the endless waste. Grey Skins Very rare and mysterious, more magically adept, they become better shamans and many grow up to lead tribes. Gorunth the Dark Father The dark god of the northern waste, Gorunth, forged them in his anvils of darkness beneath the northern mountains. They plagued the world. As the children of Gorunth their hearts are full of malice, and live for on;y conflict. They love Gorunth, the Dark Father as they call him, and fight so they may be worthy enough to meet him. This motivates all Orcs, fight well to please the god. They will build great monoliths to victory in his name and even sacrifice some of there loot to him, he is the only being to which there loyalty is unquestionable. Organization Orcs were scattered from the Great Horde at the beginning of he cataclysm across the world, and into hundreds of separate tribes. They will compete with the surrounding populace to “Take Wots Ders.” Tribal conflict Orc tribes fight a lot, even within themselves, as all orcs must be the best. Some tribes will even combine like the Dark-Toof Bull-Roar alliance of tribes, the Dark-Roar. Leader Orc tribes are held together by the greatest orcs around, by there leader. Be it a shaman or a great warrior leaders are very important. The loss of a leader can lead to the end of a tribe. Attraction to Power Orcs gravitate to stronger orcs, and this is how great Orc hordes are formed. Of course they plan to eventually overtake him and prove himself stronger, but for a time will follow he leader loyally. Shamanic Power They are suspicious of Shamans but if they prove powerful they will follow, especially because Shamans are said to hear the voice of there Dark God. Warriors Warriors and fighters are the most important part of there culture. They live to dominate and that is what warriors do. They have varieties in what they do and there skills but all are bent to one thing, being the best. Shamans Magic users of Orcish magic. Or, Waggic. They are said to be blessed by the Dark God and are born with his mark upon the forehead, marking them for greatness. The greatest shamans are generally grey-skins. Ghoulblin Herder Armed with Whips, they are adept in leading Ghoulblins into battle. They lead the hordes of Ghoulblins which are more savage then even Orcs into the fray by whatever means necessary. The life of a Ghoulblin herder is a hard job, but they hold on to the hope for a better future. Warriors Basic foot soldiers, mighty Orc warriors each think they are the strongest there is, and they are deployed in great force. Clubbas Clubbas are orcs with access to basic blunt weapons, And these are what they use, they are a variety of the basic warrior. Beatas Beatas wear drums on there waste, an with two small clubs beat them it create a melody of bangs to inspire other Orcs. They are valued by shamans. Durp-Users Durps are a breed of shaggy rhino-shaped creatures with horned surrounding their neck and eyes. It is said they were made by the Dark God himself for the Orcs to use. They are mean and aggressive but docile to their Orc masters. Durp Beatas Beatas that ride upon the back of Durps. Commonly a shaman will be behind them, using there drumming to boost his spells. Durp Raidas A raiding party of Orcs on top of a Durp. Durp Archas Archers of Orks riding a Durp, shooting as they go, likely with a Ghoulblin as the driver. Durps used for this have wood on there backs to stand on. Leadership Roles Chief A leader of A Orc tribe. The Tuffest and strongest of the bunch. They must be skilled in intimidation to contain the horde. Mounted Chief Chiefs commonly mount on Boars or Wyverns, to inspire terror and have greater strength in battle. Warlord Leader of a greater collection of tribes, a Warlors could lead his overarching group, called a Mega-Tribe, to victory. They are huge and very intimidating, and are the most skilled. This does not mean they are the smartest. Mounted Warlord They will ride the biggest boars, biggest wyverns or even Mammothar. This makes them much harder to kill and more intimidating. Great Shaman Greatest of the shamans. They can lead tribes or mega-tribes. They speak with the very will of the gods, and their strange magics make other orcs subservient. Their ways are mysterious, there spells strange and unreliable. Mounts They prefer flying mounts, like Wyverns. But they can also form their own with their magic. Category:Fife Category:Fantasy Races Category:Fantasy Monster Category:Orc Category:Fantasy